Vehicles may have a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit or system that provides conditioned air to a cabin of the vehicle. Vehicle occupants may have different preferences for air temperature, air speed, or the location of delivery of the air as it is delivered to the cabin. Some vehicles may allow vehicle occupants to independently select settings as related to conditioned air delivered to their portion of the cabin. However, these independently selected settings may remain in effect after the vehicle occupants have left the vehicle. This may make it difficult for a single vehicle user to adjust the HVAC settings of a portion of the vehicle other than his own, or to assess what the current HVAC settings are for portions of the vehicle other than his own.
Accordingly, alternative systems for controlling temperatures in a vehicle may be desired.